120 OneShots
by Wylie
Summary: 120 One-Shots zu 120 Begriffen. Verschiedene Pairings, Ratings und Genre. Ein Kapitel   1 One-Shot.
1. 120er Liste

~Die 120-er Liste~

1. In Between Worlds – Zwischen den Welten  
>2. Love – Liebe<br>3. Sunset – Sonnenuntergang  
>4. Deep – Tief<br>5. Seeking Solace – Trost suchen  
>6. Break Away – Sich lösen<br>7. Eden – (Garten) Eden  
>8. Innocence – Unschuld<br>9. Drive – Antrieb  
>10. Breathe Again – Wieder atmen<br>11. Memory – Erinnerung  
>12. Insanity – Wahnsinn<br>13. Abuse – Missbrauch  
>14. Smile – Lächeln<br>15. Emotionless – Emotionslos  
>16. Caged – eingesperrt<br>17. Blood – Blut  
>18. Candy - Süßigkeiten<br>19. Snow – Schnee  
>20. Fortitude – Glück<br>21. Anomaly – Unnormal  
>22. Forest – Wald<br>23. Cat: - Katze  
>24. Me Time – Zeit für mich<br>25. Trouble Lurking – lauernder Ärger  
>26. Never Cry – Niemals weinen<br>27. Poison – Gift  
>28. Anguish – QualKummer/Leid/Schmerz  
>29. Curious – Seltsam<br>30. Rain – Regen  
>31. Defile – Entweihung<br>32. Never Look Back – Sieh niemals zurück  
>33. Provoke – Provokation<br>34. Mechanical – Mechanisch  
>35. Hold My Hand – Halte meine Hand<br>36. Precious Treasure – Kostbarer Schatz  
>37. Eyes – Augen<br>38. Abandoned – Verlassen  
>39. Dreams – Träume<br>40. Black and Blue – Schwarz und Blau  
>41. Teamwork –Teamarbeit<br>42. Standing Still – Noch vorhanden /Noch stehend  
>43. Dying – Sterbend<br>44. Two Roads – Zwei Wege  
>45. Illusion - Illusionen<br>46. Family – Familie  
>47. Homunculi – Homunculi (künstlicher Mensch)<br>48. Orphan – Weise  
>49. Stripes – Streifen<br>50. Breaking the Rules – Die Regeln brechen  
>51. Games – Spiele<br>52. Claustrophobia – Klaustrophobie (Platzangst)  
>53. Keeping a Secret – Ein Geheimnis behalten<br>54. City – Stadt  
>55. Waiting – Warten<br>56. Hell-Bent – Wild entschlossen  
>57. Sacrifice – Opfer<br>58. Bittersweet – Bittersüß  
>59. Suffocate – Ersticken<br>60. Rejection – Ablehnung  
>61. Fairy Tale – Märchen<br>62. Djinn – Djinn  
>63. Come-hither – Einladend<br>64. Amputation – Abtrennung  
>65. Contort – Krümmen<br>66. Suicide – Selbstmord  
>67. Security Blanket – Schmusedecke<br>68. Bully – Raufbold  
>69. Annoyance – Belästigung Störung/ Verdruss /Schikane  
>70. Wanton – Lüstern lasziv  
>71. Obsession – Leidenschaft<br>72. Pawn – Pfand / Bauer im Schach  
>73. I Can't – Ich kann nicht<br>74. Demented – Wahnsinnig  
>75. Mirror – Spiegel<br>76. Broken Pieces – Zerbrochene Stücke  
>77. Test – Test<br>78. The Fool – der Dummkopf  
>79. Disease – Krankheit<br>80. Words – Worte /Wörter  
>81. Edge – Kannte Klippe  
>82. Forever – Für immer<br>83. Heal – Heilung  
>84. Out Cold – Bewusstlos<br>85. Spiral – Spirale  
>86. Seeing Red – Rot sehen<br>87. Appetite – Appetit  
>88. Pain – Schmerz<br>89. Through the Fire – durch (das) Feuer  
>90. Sephia – Tintenfischschwarz<br>91. Drowning – Ertrinken?  
>92. Die for you – Für dich sterben<br>93. Give Up – Gib auf  
>94. Last Hope – letzte Hoffnung<br>95. Streets – Straßen  
>96. In the Storm – Im Sturm<br>97. Regret – Reue  
>98. Puzzle – Puzzle<br>99. Solitude – Einsamkeit  
>100. Relaxation – Entspannung<br>101. Emo – Emo  
>102. Act your age – Sei kein Kindskopf<br>103. Covet – Begehren  
>104. Detached – Getrennt Unvoreingenommen/ Unbeteiligt  
>105. Belittle – Schmähen<br>106. Confusion – Verwirrung  
>107. Dog – Hund<br>108. Moonlight – Mondlicht  
>109. Secret Place – Geheimer Ort Versteck  
>110. Annex – Anhang Anbau  
>111. Coward – Feigling<br>112. Emulate – Nachahmen  
>113. Kami – Gott<br>114. Place of God – Ort Gottes  
>115. Delicate – ZartLabil/Feinfühlig  
>116. All my fault – alles meine Schuld<br>117. Chains – Ketten  
>118. Ferocious – Grausam<br>119. Autumn - Herbst  
>120. Loser – Verlierer<p>

~Ende 120- er Liste~

* * *

><p>Hi ihrs!<p>

Hab vor einiger Zeit diese Liste gefunden und mir vorgenommen zu jedem Wort eine kleine oder größere Szene zu Harry Potter zu schreiben.

Vermutlich wird es meistens um Harry/Snape gehen, bin mir da aber noch nicht so sicher. Pairings und Ratings/Genre sind noch alle offen aber:

Pro Kapitel wird es eine Story geben, was zutrifft ist natürlich vor jeder Story noch einmal zusammengefasst.

Die Wörter, die ich benutzt habe, werden hier durchgestrichen (sobald ich herausgefunden habe, wie das funktioniert!).

Ich hoffe, es wird der ein oder andere One-Shot dabei sein, der euch gefällt. Freue mich über jeden Review, den ich bekomme.

Da die Stories alle nicht gebetat sind aufgrund Beta-Mangel, dürft ihr mich ruhig auf Unschlüssigkeiten hinweisen (und mich auch ansprechen, wenn ihr betan wollt. ;))

LG,

Wylie

Disclaimer: Das HP- Universum gehört natürlich JK Rowling. Ich leih mir die Charaktere nur aus, verdiene damit weder Geld noch Ruhm. Ich versuche gut auf sie auf zu passen und unbeschadet zurück zu bringen. Ähnlichkeiten zu lebenden und toten Personen sind eher zufällig und nicht beabsichtigt.


	2. 111 Coward  Feigling

111. Coward – Feigling

Genre: Drama

Rating: P16

Pairing: None

Anmerkungen: Bin mir nicht ganz sicher, wann es spielen soll. Erst dachte ich an die ersten Jahre, aber da würde Einiges keinen Sinn mehr machen. Ich setz es einfach mal irgendwo um und beim „Halfblood Prince" an. Harry ist vielleicht ein Bisschen OOC... bin ich mir auch nicht so sicher. Vermutlich aber ja. Feedback auf jeden Fall erwünscht!

*.*.*

„Hey Potter!" Dracos Stimme drang zu ihm durch die Nebengasse in Hogsmeade, ebenso die Grunzlaute von Crabbe und Goyle, die sich anscheinend schon drauf freuten, was ihr Freund sich mal wieder für den in ihren Reihen unbeliebten Gryffindor ausgedacht hatte. Widerwillig drehte Harry sich zu den Dreien um.

„Wie ist es, zu wissen, dass man von Allen für verrückt gehalten wird?"

„Halt die Klappe, Malfoy!" versuchte Ron das Gespräch zu beenden, bevor es richtig beginnen konnte.

„Wer hat dich denn gefragt, Weasley? Kümmere du dich lieber um deine Schwester, bevor sie als 'Wanderpokal von Hogwarts' in die Geschichte eingeht."

Noch bevor Ron darauf reagieren konnte, hatte Harry seinen Zauberstab gezogen und hielt ihn Malfoy an die Kehle. „Rede nicht so von Ginny!"

Ein Grinsen huschte Malfoy über das Gesicht, nachdem er einige Sekunden Harrys Gesichtsausdruck gedeutet hatte. Ihm wurde klar, dass er einen wunden Punkt erwischt hatte. „Wie ich sehe, erweitert sie ihre Liste schneller, als ich es mitbekomme."

Crabbe und Goyle lachten grunzend über seine Worte und ehe sie sich versahen, stand auch Ron mit erhobenem Zauberstab vor ihnen und sie zogen es vor, es ihm gleich zu tun.

„Noch ein Wort, und-"

„Und was, Potter?" unterbrach ihn Malfoy. „Du Feigling würdest nie die Regeln brechen. Und selbst wenn. Es steht Drei zu Zwei." siegessicher grinste er Harry an, dessen Zauberstab immernoch an der Kehle. Im Gegensatz zu ihm, sahen Crabbe und Goyle nicht ganz so überzeugt von sich aus, taten aber ihr Bestes, so bedrohlich wie möglich auszusehen.

„Deine Mami wäre stolz auf dich. Ihr Sohn, genau so ein Feigling, wie-"

„Sectumsempra!"

Mit einem dumpfen Aufprall landete Malfoy mit weit aufgerissenen Augen auf dem Boden und rang nach Luft. Crabbe und Goyle machten erschrocken ein paar Schritte zurück und blickten auf ihren Freund hinab, dessen Hemd sich an einigen Stellen blutrot färbte.

Auch Ron sah nicht so aus, als hätte er mit so etwas gerechnet und trat einen Schritt zurück, den Blick auf Malfoy geheftet.

„Bei Merlin..."

Rons Blick glitt zu seinem Freund rüber, der anscheinend nicht so sehr erschrocken über das Ergebnis des Zauberspruchs war, wie alle Anderen oder es sich zumindest nicht anmerken ließ.

„Harry, was-"

Mit einem Schnauben drehte sich Harry von Malfoy weg.

„Er... hat's verdient."

Ohne Ron anzusehen, steckte er seinen Zauberstab weg und ging. Unsicher, ob er ihm folgen sollte, sah Ron von Crabbe und Goyle hinunter zu Malfoy, der sich unter Schmerzen bemühte nicht das Bewusstsein zu verlieren, während ein kleiner Rinnsal seines Blutes von seiner linken Hüfte aus den unebenen Boden erkundete. Langsam tat er einen Schritt nach dem anderen von dem am Boden liegenden Malfoy weg, seinen Zauberstab nur noch halbherzig auf die Slytherins gerichtet, doch seinen Blick immernoch auf das Blut geheftet, welches mittlerweile das weiße Hemd durchtränkte. Es dauerte ein paar Momente, bevor Ron schließlich seine Schritte beschleunigte und zu seinem Freund aufschloss, der kein einziges Mal auf die Szenerie zurück blickte.


	3. 30 Rain  Regen

Rain – Regen

Genre: General

Rating: P06

Pairing: Harry/Ginny

Anmerkungen: So. Versuch Nr. 2. Hab ein Bisschen das Gefühl, dass ich mich so langsam reinschreibe in die FFs. Vielleicht ist Ginny OOC. Hab gestern noch mal versucht aus den Filmen was über ihren Char rauszufinden, aber mein PC war dann doch irgendwie dagegen. Pech.

Story ist ungebetat. Falls sich Jemand als Betareader bewerben möchte, nur zu. :)

Feedback ist, wie auch zuvor, auf jeden Fall erwünscht!

*.*.*

„Kinder! Essen ist fertig!"

Molly Weasleys Stimme drang durch die Räume des Fuchsbaus, während sie die letzten Teller auf den Tisch schweben ließ. Augenblicklich war aus den oberen Räumen Radau zu hören und die Zwillinge waren die Ersten, die die Küche erreichten und Platz nahmen.

Pünktlich zum Essen erschien auch Arthur von der Arbeit und betrat zusammen mit Bill und Fleur den Raum.

„Es riecht wirklich köstlich, Molly." begrüßte er seine Frau, gab ihr einen Kuss und setzte sich neben Fred.

„Lasst das Essen nicht kalt werden!" rief Molly noch einmal und weiteres Getrampel auf den Holztreppen ließ erahnen, dass der Rest der Familie, inklusive Harry und Hermione auf dem Weg in die Küche waren.

„Und das, wo Ron doch sonst immer der Erste am Tisch ist." erwähnte Fred beiläufig, während die restlichen Gäste Platz nahmen.

„Was da oben wohl los war..." fügte George noch hinzu und grinste Ron und Hermione wissend an.

„Nicht, das, was du denkst..." erwiderte Hermione, sah aber nur kurz zu George rüber und fixierte dann ihren Teller, den Ron gerade mit Essen befüllte.

„Wer wird denn da rot?" feixte Fred und nahm einen großen Schluck Kürbissaft.

Hermione unterdessen schien unsichtbar werden zu wollen, als schließlich alle Blicke auf sie gerichtet waren.

„Hört auf unsere Gäste zu vergraulen." ermahnte Molly ihre Söhne, füllte mit einem Schwingen ihres Zauberstabs die Becher mit Kürbissaft nach und verwickelte ihren Mann in ein Gespräch über seinen heutigen Arbeitstag.

„Ihr feid doch blof neidif!" brachte Ron sich schließlich auch ins Gespräch mit ein und bekam als Dank dafür augenblicklich einen Rippenstupser von Hermione.

„Wir? Niemals!" antworteten Fred und George gemeinsam. „Wir sind viel zu beschäftigt mit unserem Laden," fügte George noch flüsternd hinzu, damit seine Mutter, die nicht wirklich begeistert von deren Geschäftsidee war, es nicht mitbekam, „da ist für Liebe einfach keine Zeit."

„Für Liebe mus' imm'er ein bis'chen Seit sein." räumte Fleur ein, die den Kommentar von George mitbekommen hatte und spielte weiter an Bills Hemdkragen herum, während sie ihn verliebt ansah und sich von ihm füttern ließ.

„Ich kotz gleich..." murmelte Ginny so laut, dass nur Harry es hören konnte und wand ihren Blick ab.

Verwirrt sah er sie an und kaute langsam weiter und ließ seinen Blick dann über die Runde schweifen, bis er verstand, was sie meinte. Doch noch bevor er etwas hätte erwidern können, ließ sie ihr Besteck auf den Teller etwas lauter als nötig fallen und stand auf.

„Ginny, setz dich wieder hin!" ermahnte sie ihre Mutter, die das Theater um Fleur leid war. Es verging kaum ein Abendessen, an dem entweder ein dummer Spruch von Ginny fiel oder sie sonstwie schlechte Laune verbreitete wenn Fleur anwesend war. Zwar mochte Molly die Freundin ihres Sohnes ebenso wenig und doch akzeptierte und respektierte sie seine Entscheidung im Gegensatz zu ihrer Tochter und war bemüht ein gutes Familienklima zu erhalten.

Ohne ein weiteres Wort verließ Ginny den Fuchsbau durch die Hintertür und knallte diese hinter sich zu.

„Ginevra Molly Weasley!" rief ihr Vater ihr hinterher und wollte gerade aufstehen, als Harry sein Besteck bei Seite lag und meinte „ich mach das schon, Mr. Weasley."

Alle Anwesenden sahen Ginny und auch Harry verwundert hinterher und Ron machte Anstalten ihnen zu folgen, als Hermione ihn schließlich am Arm packte und mit einem bösen Blick zu verstehen gab, dass er sitzen bleiben sollte.

Erst als er den Fuchsbau verlassen hatte fiel ihm auf, dass es in Strömen regnete. Die Behaglichkeit, die von dem Haus ausging, hielt das schlechte Wetter meistens unbemerkt, obwohl im das Geräusch der harten Regentropfen, die auf das alte Holz prasselten hätte auffallen müssen.

Er sah sich um und entdeckte einige Meter vor ihm, wie Ginny geradewegs in eines der umliegenden Kornfelder stapfte, von dem Regen anscheinend unbeeindruckt.

„Ginny!" rief er ihr hinterher, doch sie machte weder halt noch drehte sie sich in seine Richtung um.

Klatschnass, wie er bereits nach einigen Metern vom Haus entfernt war, lief er ihr hinterher und holte sie schließlich kurz nachdem der Fuchsbau von den Gräsern verdeckt war, ein.

„Ginny, bleib stehen."

„Diese Frau macht mich wahnsinnig!"

„Das ist kein Grund das Essen deiner Mutter stehen zu lassen." versuchte Harry sie zu beruhigen.

„Stimmt. Eigentlich sollte ich es ihr ins Gesicht werfen." Ginny machte keine Anstalten stehen zu bleiben.

„Fleur?"

„Natürlich, wem denn sonst?"

Ginny drehte sich um und schrie ihm mehr oder weniger direkt ins Gesicht. Sie hatte durch den Regen gar nicht gemerkt, wie dicht er hinter ihr war und stieß nun fast mit ihm zusammen. Beide leicht außer Atem sahen sich an, sofern der Regen es zuließ. Harry hatte das Gefühl, dass es nicht lange dauern würde bis die Felder einem riesigen Schlammbad gleichen würden, noch mehr, als der Boden unter ihren Füßen eh schon aufgeweicht war.

„Wir sollten wieder reingehen, meinst du nicht?" fragte Harry vorsichtig, den die unerwartete Nähe nervös machte.

Ginny blinzelte die Regentropfen aus ihren Augen und bemerkte, wie sie langsam anfing zu frieren. Doch sie konnte ihren Blick nicht von Harry nehmen. Anstatt ihm zu antworten, drückte sie ihm einen vorsichtigen Kuss auf die Lippen.

Eiskalt und nass. Sehr nass. Und doch genossen Beide diesen kurzen Moment der Zärtlichkeit, bevor sie den Kuss unterbrach.

„Du hast Recht."

„Ich weiß. Und ich habe vermutlich auch Recht, dass Ron uns Beide umbringt, wenn ich dich nicht in fünf Minuten wieder zu Hause abliefere."

„Ron übertreibt." sagte Ginny, griff nach seiner Hand und ließ sich von Harry leicht zurück in Richtung Fuchsbau ziehen.


End file.
